OTH2
by LAKEHURST Productions
Summary: SEASON 2: Read the synopsis inside, first chapter is up. Sequel to OTH, thanks for the reviews hope to see more. Enjoy this season first 5 chapters will focus on the sole purpose of the word...FATE. Next 5 chapters will just close up some storylines.
1. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

(THANX FOR ALL THE REVIEWS THAT I'VE GOTTEN FROM Y'ALL)

**SEASON 2 OVERALL REVIEW.**

**Tree Hill, **the home of many people is in for a rude awakening. The outcome of **Haley's **condition is determined by fate, and a shattered **Nathan **may not like the choice, especially when **Victor **walked, where was the justice, looks like Nathan will have to get it himself. **Jamie **feels as if he's found his calling, but when dealing with the over consumption of prescribed pills, he'll learn the damage it'll cause. **Celia **not only deals with the return of her ex, **Randy, **but must also deal with her feelings for him, knowing it could jeopardize her relationship with Jamie. **Madison **starts to work with **Peyton **at TRIC, so they both can get away from their lives. **Carlos, **starts to work on his music career and at TRIC, and soon starts to get feelings for Madison. **Desirae, **whom finds it hard to accept the fact that Carlos and Madison may like each other, Desirae also deals with her mother getting married. **Felix **reveals the sole purpose of why he moved his family to Tree Hill, and **Brooke **makes a choice that ends in **Julian **filing for divorce. **Lily **and **Chuck **learn that they are a little "to" different.

**There you have it, the synopsis for the second season. The only reason I'm doing a sequel is because of you all, I've loved the reviews so far and as long as all the reviews out weigh the story I will always make another season. So as season 2 progresses and hopefully you all will fall in love with it and it will have another 10 chapters as well. Please review and enjoy also when I say reviews out weigh the story I mean like if there is 10 chapters and 13 reviews like this one then I will make another season. So after season 2, which I am currently working on (BTW: I have just recently finished the 5th chapter and it's looking good). So I don't know if I can make the final chapter of season 2 yet because I have no idea how the reviews will go and I don't want to put a cliffhanger if people don't read this anymore. **

**P.S.: If you have questions just PM me and I'll answer them, if it's about where the story is going and how long will it last and what's going to happen, I will try to answer those without giving away to much information. So without further ado, here's the first chapter of season 2.**


	2. Nothing Left To Lose

**"NOTHING LEFT TO LOSE"**

(2X01)

**SCENE 1: "KAREN'S CAFE"**

**Haley is on the floor, surrounded by flames.**

**JAMIE VOICEOVER:**

_"William Shakespeare once wrote...What need I fear of thee? But yet I'll make assurance double sure, and take a bond of fate: thou shalt not live; That I may tell pale-hearted fear it lies, And sleep in spite of thunder"..._

**Celia is driving by, she notices the cafe is on fire and she immediately calls 911.**

_"Yeah...Karen's Cafe is on fire...please hurry!" Celia begins, she then notices that Haley's body is laying on the floor, "Oh my God someone's inside, hurry!" Celia shouts as she drops her phone. _

**Celia stares about to go into the building, when Nathan stops her.**

_"Celia what are you doing?" Nathan states._

_"Haley's in there!" Celia shouts._

**Nathan goes into the building.**

_"Haley...can you hear me?" Nathan shouts. _

**Nathan helps Haley up to her feet, **

_"Come Haley please stay with me" Nathan whispers as he is helping Haley out of the burning cafe._

**Nathan manages to get Haley out before the cafe combusts into flames. **

**SCENE 2: TREE HILL HOSPITAL**

**Nathan, Jamie, and Lydia are sitting in the waiting room.**

_"Jamie...take your sister home, you two must be exhausted." Nathan tells him._

_"Dad, what about mom?" Jamie asks._

_"I'll call you if anything happens" Nathan tells him._

**Jamie nods as he picks up a sleeping Lydia.**

_"Who could've done something like this?" Nathan tells himself._

**Lucas comes around the corner, **

_"Nate you heard about Peyton?" Lucas asked._

_"No...it's Haley...and what's wrong with Peyton?" Nathan states._

**Lucas looks confused.**

_"Peyton...it's her pregnancy again, she's not gonna make it Nate" Lucas states breaking down._

**Nathan goes to Lucas, **

_"I'm so sorry...for what's happening" Nathan states._

_"It's okay...I took her for granted" Lucas whispers, "Wait what's wrong with Hales?" Lucas asks._

_"There was a fire at the cafe...Luke, they said it was arson"_

**Lucas looks surprised.**

**SCENE 3: CELIA, CARLOS, AND DESIRAE TALK.**

**Celia enters the house, crying.**

_"Celia you okay?" Carlos asks as he pulls her into a hug._

**Desirae comes behind him.**

_"It's Jamie's mom, I pulled her out of a burning building" Celia states._

_"What?" Desirae whispers as she starts to dial a number._

_"Wait calm down start from the beginning" Carlos tells her._

_"I was coming from the rivercourt, because Randy was there...then I went to the cafe..." Celia is then interrupted by her brother._

_"Celia. Wait. Randy was there?" Carlos asks her._

**Celia nods, and Desirae comes over to them, **

_"Who's Randy?" Desirae asks, curious._

**Carlos turns to her, **

_"Desirae you should go..." Carlos states._

**Desirae nods and quickly leaves the house. Desirae knew Carlos wanted to tell her whatever it was on his own time, she had to understand that.**

_"Okay Celia now tell me everything that Randy told you" Carlos states._

**SCENE 4: BROOKE AND JULIAN ARGUE**

**Brooke comes home**

_"Julian where are you?" Brooke states as she goes into their room._

**Julian is packing up a bag,**

_"Where are you going?" Brooke asks him._

_"A hotel..." Julian whispers._

**Brooke throws her purse on the floor,**

_"Damn it! Julian do you have to be so dramatic?" Brooke states._

_"No Brooke I don't...but I am when my wife tells me that she's in love with some other guy" Julian states._

_"I didn't say I'm in love with him, all I said was that I had feelings for him" Brooke whispers._

**Julian stands,**

_"Well I'm leaving...I'll be back in the morning" Julian states as he walks out of the room._

**Brooke goes behind him,**

_"Fine Julian you want to leave and throw our marriage away go ahead!" Brooke shouts as Julian slams the door._

**Brooke turns around and sees Davis and Jude staring at her from the stair case.**

**SCENE 5: MADISON HAS A TALK WITH HER MOTHER.**

**Madison walks into the house and sees her mother.**

_"Mom?" Madison states._

_"Madison not now I gotta go catch a flight to New York" her mother states._

**Madison's mother is heading for the door, but Madison stops her.**

_"Mom can you listen for a second please, that's all that I ask" Madsion shouts._

_"Madison?" her mother states, astonished that Madison has yelled at her._

_"No mom, because lately that's the only way I can get your attention" Madison shouts._

**Madison's mother eases over to her now crying daughter,**

_"Sweety what's wrong?" her mother asks._

_"Oh nothing it's just after dad left us, you would think that you would start paying more attention to me, but you're not" Madison whispers. _

_"That's because I have a job, when you get one you'll understand" her mother states as she heads out the door._

**Madison slams the door behind her and makes her way up the stairs.**

**SCENE 6: HALEY AND PEYTON HAVE AN OUT OF BODY EXPERIENCE.**

**Haley wakes up, she then realizes she is in the hospital.**

_"Nathan?" Haley asks as she see's Nathan is crying for her. _

**Haley looks confused as Nathan didn't hear her. Haley decides to sit up, but she realizes something.**

_"Oh My God!" Haley states, because she looks at her own body laying on the bed._

**Haley runs out of the room, wondering if she's dead. Just then a hand comes on her shoulder.**

_"Peyton?" Haley states._

**Peyton looks at her friend, **

_"Yep...at least we're in this situation together" Peyton states._

**Haley nods,**

_"Are we going to die?" Haley asks Peyton._

_"All my life I couldn't wait to die, because I had lost both of my mother's but soon I started to think Lucas needs me, Sawyer needs me and this child needs me too" Peyton tells her._

_"Well you guys are going to be fine" Haley tells Peyton as they both hug each other._

**Peyton feels a sharp pain in her stomach,**

_"It hurts so much" Peyton states._

_"Peyton what is it?" Haley tells her._

_"Haley there's something I need to tell you..."_

**Haley stands up, **

_"Peyton what is it?" Haley asks_

_"There's something I remember the doctor telling Lucas before I collapsed in the hospital" Peyton begins._

_"Well what was it?" Haley questions further._

_"Haley, I'm not gonna make it" Peyton whispers._

_"What!" Haley shouts._

_"It's okay really I've come to terms with the fact that I have to die._

**Haley looks at her friend, sad, **

_"No it's not okay Peyton, you've survived through one child like this...you can do another" Haley tells her._

_"That's the thing Haley, I can't go through it again." Peyton whispers._

**Haley stands up,**

_"Let me show you something" Haley states as she takes Peyton away._

**SCENE 7: JAMIE CALLS MADISON.**

**Jamie is on the phone with Madison.**

_"Yeah and I just need to make sure that she is okay, you know?" Jamie states._

_"I'm sure she's fine" Madison tells him._

_"How come you are so worried about my mom?" Jamie questions._

_"Because your mom is my mom, my real mother doesn't want anything to do with me" Madison states._

**SCENE 8: CHUCK AND LILY COPE.**

**Lily is talking with Chuck,**

_"I can't lose her..." Lily states._

**Chuck hugs her.**

**JAMIE VOICEOVER:**

_"Ralph Waldo Emerson once wrote...Fate is nothing but the deeds committed in a prior state of existence"._

**SCENE 9: LUCAS PRAYS FOR PEYTON.**

**Haley shows Peyton that Lucas is praying for her. **

_"Peyton...a few days ago you told me that you would come back home, either to leave me or to find your way back to me...well Peyton please choose the second choice because I need you to come back for me, and Sawyer and our baby boy...by the way I named him Keith. Peyton please come back to me I need you and I hadn't realized that until now, I guess it's one of those we get side tracked with, but there's something different about us Peyton we've been able to out do any obstacle that's in our way we are Lucas and Peyton" Lucas whispers._

**JAMIE VOICEOVER:**

_"E.M. Forster once wrote...It is my fate and perhaps my temperament to sign agreements with fools." _

**SCENE 10: PEYTON WAKES UP.**

**Peyton is starting to feel weak, **

_"Haley I can hear Lucas crying..." Peyton states._

_"Peyton it's time for you to go back" Haley tells her._

_"No it's time for us to go back" Peyton states._

**Haley smiles,**

_"I can't go back..." Haley states._

_"What?" Peyton states turning around, but Haley is gone._

**Peyton is shown waking up in the hospital bed, letting tears leave her eyes.**


	3. He Said, She Said

**"HE SAID, SHE SAID"**

(2X02)

**SCENE 1: "TREE HILL HOSPITAL"**

**Peyton and Sawyer are in the hospital room and Lucas brings Keith in.**

_"Here he is" Lucas whispers._

_"Come here baby" Peyton states as she holds Keith in her arms._

**JAMIE VOICEOVER:**

_"You don't develop courage by being happy in your relationships everyday. You develop it by surviving difficult times and challenging adversity"._

**Lucas hugs Peyton.**

**SCENE 2: "TREE HILL HIGH"**

**Jamie is at school in his locker, Celia comes up to him.**

_"Hey you" Celia whispers, hugging him._

_"Hey" Jamie states._

_"You okay?" Celia asks him._

**Jamie turns around,**

_"Yeah I'm fine...it's just" Jamie begins, but Celia interrupts him._

_"Your mom?" Celia states._

**Jamie nods.**

_"It's like, I wish she would wake up already, you know?" Jamie states._

**Randy walks into the building.**

_"Um I should go...catch you after 5th period" Celia states as she kisses Jamie._

**Jamie nods as his attention falls on Randy.**

**SCENE 3: "MADISON'S HOUSE"**

**Desirae knocks on Madison's door.**

_"Hey Desirae..." Madison whispers as she opens the door._

_"Come on" Desirae states._

_"Where are we going?" Madison asks._

_"Somewhere that'll get your mind off of the cafe and Haley" Desirae states._

**Madison looks at her,**

_"Seriously I'm fine" Madison tells her friend._

_"No you're not" Desirae begins._

**Madison starts to tear up,**

_"It's like if I would've been there then I could've done something, you know?" Madison states._

_"No I don't know...but if it's any consolation I think that Haley is gonna make it through this" Desirae states._

_"And what makes you say that?" Madison questions._

**Desirae sighs**

_"Because a person that can lose everything and then rebuild it again that's a strong person" Desirae answers her friend's question._

**Desirae gets a text from Carlos.**

_"Carlos wants me to meet him at his house...he says it's urgent" Desirae states._

**SCENE 4: "TUGGARO HOUSE"**

**Brooke is inside talking with Felix,**

_"So he just left?" Felix asked Brooke, whom was apparently telling him what Julian had done._

_"Yeah...but he said he was coming back" Brooke stated._

**Felix looks at Brooke,**

_"Brooke there's something you need to know" Felix states._

_"What?" Brooke questions._

_"There's a reason why I moved Celia and Carlos to Tree Hill" Felix lets out._

**Brooke looks confused,**

_"Okay and what's that reason?" Brooke asks, wanting to know more._

_"We were running...well I was running from someone" Felix states._

_"Who?" Brooke asks him._

_"Him" Felix states, showing Brooke a picture of man._

**Brooke looks confused.**

_"He's a dangerous person Brooke and I fear that he knows where I am..." Felix whispers._

_"What did you do?" Brooke asks him._

**SCENE 5: "TUGGARO HOUSE - FRONT PORCH"**

**Carlos is talking with Desirae.**

_"Wait so let me get this straight...your dad got involved with drugs and now he owes some dealer?" Desirae states._

_"Yep that's about it..." Carlos begins._

_"Why are you telling me this?" Desirae questions._

_"So I can protect you" Carlos tells her._

**Desirae looks confused.**

_"Wait he's here?" Desirae asks._

_"No...but if Randy, my sister's ex, could find us then he can too" Carlos assures her. _

_"But..." Desirae begins._

_"Look this guy is ruthless he will hurt anyone my family loves, that's why we left...and that's probably the reason why we're leaving now" Carlos tells her._

**Desirae is starting to tear up,**

_"No please Carlos I already lost one boyfriend to a move, please don't make me lose another" Desirae states, begging for him to stay._

**Carlos grabs her arm,**

_"Desirae I need to go it's the only way I can protect you" Carlos tells her. _

**Carlos and Desirae share a hug.**

**SCENE 6: "GRAVE YARD"**

**Jamie is the grave yard, he is looking at a grave.**

_"Hey...grandma...look my mom's in the hospital right now and I really need to know if she's going to be okay" Jamie begins. _

**Jamie is afraid, he doesn't know what he is going to do if he loses his mother.**

**SCENE 7: "DAVIS-BAKER RESIDENCE"**

**Brooke walks into the door.**

_"Brooke, where were you?" Julian asks her._

_"I should ask you the same thing." Brooke tells him automatically._

**Jude and Davis go into their rooms, because they know their parents are going to start arguing.**

_"You know what Brooke I really don't want to do this right now" Julian shouts._

_"Good that makes two of us" Brooke shouts back._

_"Look I've been thinking this over and I think...we should get a divorce" Julian states._

_"Good, fine with me where do I sign Baker?" Brooke states, she's losing it now._

**Julian heads for the door,**

_"They'll be here soon...I just can't do this anymore" Julian whispers._

_"Good at least that's something we both agree on" Brooke states slamming her bedroom door._

**SCENE 8: "SAWYER-SCOTT RESIDENCE"**

**Lily is talking on the phone with Celia. **

_"So any news on Haley yet?" Celia asks her._

_"Nope...Lucas said he'd call me once he heard something" Lily tells her friend._

_"Well I hope she's okay" Celia tells her._

_"Look Celia you called the police, there's nothing else you can do" Lily assures her._

**LILY VOICEOVER:**

_"George Bernard Shaw once wrote, People are always balming their circumstances for what they are."_

**SCENE 9: "HALEY'S OUT OF BODY EXPERIENCE"**

**Haley stares at Nathan, whom is praying for her.**

_"Nathan?" Haley whispers._

**Haley then realizes she is fading away.**

**LILY VOICEOVER:**

_"The people who get on in this world are the people who get up and for the circumstances when they want"._

**SCENE 10: "HALEY WAKES"**

**Haley opens her eyes,**

_"Haley I'm so glad you're okay?" Nathan whispers._

**Haley looks confused,**

_"I'm glad I am too, but if you don't mind me asking...what happened to me and who are you?"_

**Nathan looks confused as Haley as lost her memory.**

**LILY VOICEOVER/FINAL:**

_"And if they can't find them...make them"._


	4. A Moment Like This

**"A MOMENT LIKE THIS"**

(2X03)

**SCENE 1: TREE HILL HOSPITAL**

**The doctor is talking to Nathan.**

_"Doc, what's wrong with her...why can't she remember me?" Nathan asks._

_"Well she must've suffered more from that blow to the head" The Doctor states._

_"Why would someone do this?" Nathan whispers._

_"Maybe an enemy of hers...or yours" The Doctor tells him._

_"What?" Nathan begins._

_"It would have to be someone who has spent their lives based on revenge" The Doctor tells Nathan. _

**The Doctor begins to walk away, but Nathan stops him.**

_"Oh...and my son's been going through some headaches and stuff, is there anything he can take?" Nathan asks._

_"Yeah pain pills, I'll prescribe some for him" The Doctor states as he walks away._

**JAMIE VOICEOVER:**

_"Alexander Graham Bell once wrote...When one door closes another door opens; but we so often look so long and so regretfully upon the closed door, that we do not see the ones which open for us"._

**SCENE 2: JAMES TEMPORARY APARTMENT**

**Jamie is sitting down on his bed, when Nathan walks in.**

_"Here!" Nathan shouts, throwing Jamie the pain pills._

_"Thanks...oh Dad!" Jamie calls to him._

_"Yeah" Nathan says, coming back into the room._

_"Has mom remembered anything yet?" Jamie questions._

**Nathan shakes his head,**

_"Nope...but please don't tell Lydia, we need her to be strong right now" Nathan tells his son._

**Jamie agrees,**

_"I won't" Jamie states as he lays back down on the bed._

**Nathan walks out of the room.**

**SCENE 3: OUTSIDE KAREN'S CAFE**

**Brook is standing outside Karen's cafe.**

_"Oh my God" Brooke states, noticing the damage the fire had done._

_"You got your work cut out for you Ms. Baker" Felix states._

_"Actually I think it's going to be Ms. Davis for a while._

**Felix goes over to her, **

_"Look I've caused so much damage" Felix states._

_"I wanna see you go, but please Felix I beg you don't break Celia and Jamie up...they're a couple" Brooke whispers._

**Felix sighs.**

_"I wish there was a way I could prevent them having to leave behind all of this" Felix states._

_"Maybe there is...I have an idea" Brooke states as she pulls out her phone._

**Brooke is on the phone with someone.**

_"Alright so you think you can handle it?" Brooke asks waiting for a reply, "Good thanks again" Brooke states as she hangs up the phone. _

**Felix looks at her mysteriously.**

**SCENE 4: SAWYER-SCOTT RESIDENCE**

**Chuck and Lily are talking,**

_"So wait let me get this straight...Lucas and Peyton went to spend the day at a hotel?" Chuck asked his girlfriend._

_"Yep...we officially have the house to ourselves" Lily tells him._

**Chuck and Lily begin to kiss,**

_"Lucas would totally call the cops on you if he knew you were in here" Lily states._

**A knock is heard on the door, Lily gets up and opens the door to reveal police.**

_"I didn't do it!" Chuck shouts._

**Lily looks at him, **

_"Can I help you officers?" Lily asks them._

_"Yes you can, do you know where I can find Nathan Scott, he left this adress as one of the places to find him" The policeman states._

_"Um...he should be at the hospital with Haley..." Lily tells them._

_"Well he wasn't there" The policeman tells her._

_"Well what's going on?" Chuck states._

**The officers share glances,**

_"There was something that wasn't burned in the fire...the security cams" The policeman states._

_"What's on the security cam?" Chuck questions further._

_The other policeman speaks, "The arsonist...Victor Young". _

**Lily and Chuck look at each other shocked.**

**SCENE 5: TUGGARO RESIDENCE**

**Desirae is sitting down on Carlos's bed.**

_"So what did you want to talk about?" Carlos asks her._

_"The purpose of you moving" Desirae tells him._

_"Desirae I thought we already talked about this...I'm leaving to..." Carlos begins, but is interrupted._

_"I know to protect me...but do I need to be protected?" Desirae asks._

**Carlos looks at her confusingly, **

_"Of course you do...Des, you're the best thing that's every happened to me" Carlos states._

**Desirae looks at him, **

_"But...I need you, I realized how much I wanted to be with you since the day you told me you liked me" Desirae tells him, tearing up._

_"Please don't cry" Carlos whispers._

_"I just want you to stay!" Desirae whispers to him._

**Carlos hugs her, **

_"Hey look there's something I need to tell you...and you gotta listen, okay?" Carlos tells her._

**Desirae nods,**

_"Here's a letter, don't open it now...it'll explain everything, okay?" Carlos adds._

_"Okay" Desirae states as she is still wrapped in his arms._

**SCENE 6: TREE HILL HOSPITAL**

**Nathan is pacing, when Lily comes over to him.**

_"Nate!" Lily shouts._

**Nathan turns, **

_"Lily what are you doing here?" Nathan asks._

_"That's not important right now...the important thing is that you know..." Lily begins, catching her breath._

_"Know what?" Nathan is confused now._

_"Victor...Haley's ex...he was the arsonist!" Lily states, breathing heavily._

**Nathan is shocked.**

**SCENE 7: JAMES TEMPORARY APARTMENT**

**Jamie is sulking, he has just taken a pill, he then hears a knock on the door.**

_"Coming!" Jamie shouts as he opens the door._

**Jamie opens the door to a familiar person.**

_"Victor, what are you doing here?" Jamie asks._

_"Oh nothing I just wanted to say goodbye" Victor states._

_"You didn't hear?" Jamie questions._

**Victor pretends to be confused,**

_"Hear about what?" Victor asks._

_"My mom...someone attacked her and burn down the cafe" Jamie tells him._

_"Oh My God...is Haley alright?" Victor asks._

_"She's awake" Jamie tells him._

**Victor begins to get worried, but soon it dissolves because Jamie finishes his thoughts.**

_"But she doesn't remember anything, the fire, who she is, who we are...it''s crazy" Jamie tells him._

_"Oh...well I better go check up on her" Victor states leaving the house._

**Jamie locks the door behind Victor and the phone rings.**

_"Hello?" Jamie states, answering Nathan's call._

_"Jamie listen to me if you see Victor call the cops, I'm on my way!" Nathan shouts._

_"But he was just here!" Jamie states._

_"What?" Nathan shouts._

_"Dad what is it?" Jamie questions._

_"Is he gone?" Nathan is asking questions now._

_"Yeah" Jamie states, wondering what is going on._

**SCENE 8: MADISON'S HOUSE**

**Desirae and Madison are talking.**

_"Well read the letter" Madison tells her friend._

_"No he told me to read on my own time" Desirae tells her._

_"Well fine, I'll read it" Madision teases._

_"Cut it out" Desirae states playfully pushing her friend on the couch._

**Desirae stares at the envelope.**

**CARLOS VOICEOVER:**

_"Dear Desirae I'm leaving today, It's funny because I keep repeating that over and over in my head trying to process what it actually means. I think not only about you, but the things I'll have to leave behind..."_

**SCENE 9: CELIA GOES TO SEE RANDY**

**Celia knocks on an motel door.**

_"Celia?" Randy asks, suprised she actually showed up._

_"We need to talk Randy" Celia states._

_"Okay" Randy nods._

**Randy lets her into the motel room.**

**CARLOS VOICEOVER:**

_"Emily Dickinson once wrote...Parting is all we know of heaven and all we need to know of hell...which happens to be on of my most favorable quotes"._

**SCENE 10: JAMES TEMPORARY APARTMENT**

**Haley enters the house, she doesn't have her memory back.**

_"And I stay here?" Haley states._

_"Yeah" Jamie states, about to cry._

**Haley hugs him and Nathan.**

_"I don't know who you two are...but I promise you if I did...I would love you with all of my heart" Haley whispers._

**Haley goes upstairs. Nathan and Jamie worry about their lives after this.**

**SCENE 11: HALEY UPSTAIRS**

**Haley is exploring the house, and goes into a room with Lydia playing.**

_"Um hi...you must be Lydia" Haley tells the girl._

_"Mommy stop acting strange...you know me" Lydia states._

_"I do?" Haley states._

_"Of course you do...see there's our family" Lydia states as she shows Haley a picture of Lydia, Haley, Nathan, and Jamie together before the divorce._

**Haley smiles at the photo and a tear drops.**

**CARLOS VOICEOVER FINAL:**

_"But if we try hard enough...we'll remember those we leave behind"._


	5. I'm Like A Lawyer, Me & You

**"I'M LIKE A LAWYER...(ME & YOU)"**

(2X04)

**SCENE 1: JAMES TEMPORARY APARTMENT**

**Haley is sitting down with Nathan.**

_"Look I think it's best if we tell Lydia that you lost your memory" Nathan tells her._

_"Well...maybe we should pretend I know her, just to avoid the drama" Haley assures him._

_"You sure?" Nathan asks._

_"I'm sure...and plus you seem like a great guy, why would you be my ex-husband?" Haley asks._

**Nathan sighs,**

_"It's a long story" Nathan states._

**JAMIE VOICEOVER:**

_"Max Lucado once wrote...There is a time for risky love. There is a time for extravagant gestures. There is a time to pour out your affections on one you love. And when the time comes -seize it, don't miss it"._

**SCENE 2: CELIA AND RANDY TALK**

**Celia and Randy are talking in Randy's car,**

_"So this guy Jamie is your boyfriend now?" Randy asks._

_"Yeah...he's really great" Celia states._

_"Well if he's so great, how come you're here with me?" Randy questions._

_"Because I needed to clear my head" Celia tells him. _

_"So you don't like me one bit?" Randy asks again._

_"Not one bit" Celia states patting him on the back._

**Randy looks at her,**

_"I should go!" Celia states hopping out of the truck._

_"Wait you're leaving today?" Randy asks her._

_"Yeah...I didn't tell Jamie because he's dealing with so much already" Celia tells the boy._

**SCENE 3: RIVERCOURT**

**Jamie is playing basketball, and then he starts to feel pain.**

_"Crap!" Jamie states holding his head._

**Jamie then goes to his bag and pulls out his pain pills and takes one.**

**SCENE 4: TREE HILL HIGH  
><strong>

**Madison is walking and then she bumps into Chuck.**

_"Oh, Chuck, my bad" Madison tells him._

_"That's okay" Chuck tells her as he helps pick up her books._

**Chuck then notices her song sheet.**

_"Woah you wrote this...it's amazing" Chuck tells her._

_"Thanks" Madison whispers._

_"No serious you should sing it at Tric" Chuck finishes. _

**Madison watches as Chuck leaves, her eyes then fall back onto her paper. **

**SCENE 5: TUGGARO RESIDENCE**

**Brooke is talking with Felix.**

_"Remember I told you I would be able to get your kids to stay in Tree Hill?" Brooke tells him._

_"Yeah" Felix states, wondering what's going on._

**Brooke smiles.**

_"Well yesterday I called in a favor from one of my old friends, who is now a marine and he called in a favor from one of his old friends" Brooke went on and on._

_"Brooke what's the point?" Felix questions._

_"Celia and Carlos are now in the witness protection program" Brooke whispers._

**Felix smiles and runs to hug Brooke.**

_"Brooke I don't know how I could ever think you" Felix tells her._

_"Just make sure the kids no my number in case they need me to come over here." Brooke states as she heads for the door. _

**Brooke turns, **

_"Oh Felix...be careful" Brooke whispers heading out the door._

_"You too" Felix whispers._

**SCENE 6: SAWYER-SCOTT RESIDENCE**

**Lucas and Peyton are talking.**

_"I hope Haley's okay" Peyton whispers._

_"I do too" Lucas states, he is thinking about something._

_"Would you stop thinking about Haley punching your lights out" Peyton tells him._

_"I can't help it, I ruined her marriage with Nathan" Lucas tells his wife._

**Peyton hugs him, **

_"Look life is to short to hold grudges...I learned that when I went to hospital" Peyton whispers._

_"Well I think Haley has a right to stay mad at me this time...for what reason I don't know yet...but she does" Lucas shoots back._

**Lucas stands up, **

_"Where are you going?" Peyton asks._

_"I'm going to make it right" Lucas tells her._

**Lucas walks, but then turns.**

_"You coming?" Lucas asks as Peyton stands up and walks out of the house with him._

**SCENE 7: JAMES TEMPORARY APARTMENT**

**Lily knocks on the door and Jamie lets her in.**

_"Hey Jamie, there's something I need to ask you" Lily tells him._

_"What?" Jamie asks her._

_"What do you think about Chuck?" Lily asks him._

_"He's okay I guess, why?" Jamie questions._

_"Well because lately I've noticed something" Lily whispers._

**Jamie is interested in the conversation now,**

_"Well like what?" Jamie asks._

_"Well like we have nothing in common, like most couples have at least one thing in common, but we have nothing" Lily states._

_"Well that's something the two of you should talk about" Jamie tells his cousin._

_"I guess you're right" Lily states as she leaves the house._

**SCENE 8: DAVIS-BAKER RESIDENCE**

**Brooke opens the door to her home.**

_"Hey" Julian states, rounding the corner._

_"Look I have to be somewhere in about 10 minutes so let's make this quick" Brooke tells him._

**Julian looks at her,**

_"I had to help a friend, but the key word there is friend...I love you because you are my husband, you have nothing to worry about because my heart is only here for you. Julian Baker I love you, not because I just say it, but because you are mother better half...you are the thing that makes me complete" Brooke tells him._

**Julian pulls her into a hug, **

_"I love you too baby" Julian tells her._

**SCENE 9: MADISON'S HOUSE**

**Madison is in her room, looking around, her phone rings.**

_"Hello?" Madison asks._

_"Madison, get your butt down here!" Desirae states from the other end._

_"What are you talking about Des?" Madison asks her friend._

_"Look Chuck told me how kick ass you were in writing your own songs" Desirae told her._

_"Okay and?" Madison questions further._

**Desirae sighs, **

_"Look right now I'm in TRIC, no one's here...so come on, sing one of the songs for me and Carlos" Desirae tells her friend._

_"I thought you said no one else was there" Madison told her._

_"I might have lied about that part" Desirae states._

_"Fine I'm on my way" Madison whispers as she leaps out of bed and heads for the door._

**SCENE 10: TRIC**

**Madison shows up at TRIC, **

_"See there I knew you would show" Desirae told her._

_"Come on sing for us" Carlos states as he gets his guitar and is sitting on a chair behind her._

**Madison goes over there and gives him the music,**

_"You think you can play that?" Madison asks._

_"I'll try" Carlos assures her._

**Madison begins to sing, Stuttering, by: FeFe Dobson.**

_"There's a whole lotta things that I will forgive. But I just can't take a liar._

_I was by your side till the very end, till you pushed me in the fire._

_I tried to believe you but something is wrong_

_You won't look in my eyes...tell me what's going on._

_It's you and me against the world! That's what you said..._

**JAMIE VOICEOVER:**

_"Jonathan Swift once wrote...Life is short, live life to the fullest. Seize every day and make the most of every opportunity"._

**SCENE 11: KAREN'S CAFE**

**Haley is standing in front of the burned down cafe.**

_"What is this?" Haley asks._

**Nathan looks at her,**

_"It's where you lost your memory..." Nathan begins._

_"Who are they?" Haley asks as Lucas, Peyton, and Brooke are walking over to them._

**Brooke speaks,**

_"I'm your bitch of a partner, who was supposed to be there for you that day" Brooke whispers._

_"I'm your angsty friend, who left and then came back" Peyton tells her._

_"And I'm the loser of a friend who ruined your marriage" Lucas states._

_"And I'm the jerk that has put you through hell and back and need you to come back, not for me, but for the kids as well" Nathan tells her._

**Haley stares at all of them. She can't believe she can't remember them, but their words are all that's needed to spark her feelings.**

_"What's that?" Haley states as she see's something under the debree._

**Haley pulls out something, and she reads it,**

_"Somebody told me that this is the place where everything's better and everything's safe" Haley whispers, something is going off inside of her heart._

**Haley turns around and smiles at all of them, **

_"I don't know what happened, but I know I will never forget to remember you guys again" Haley tells them, she is starting to remember everything now._

**Nathan not only pulls her into a hug, but into a passionate kiss.**


	6. See You Again

**"SEE YOU AGAIN"**

(2X05)

**SCENE 1: SAWYER-SCOTT RESIDENCE**

**Lucas and Peyton are about to leave.**

_"Lily you sure you don't want to come with us to the lake house?" Lucas asks her._

_"Luke I'm sure...Haley just got her memory back, maybe going to the lake house will help her" Lily tells him._

_"Okay we're all set" Peyton states as she is holding Keith._

**Sawyer hugs Lily.**

_"Bye Lily, I'll see you in a few days" Sawyer tells her cousin._

_"Bye squirt" Lily states hugging her back._

**Lucas, Peyton, Sawyer and Keith leave the house. As the car drives off Lily races to get the phone.**

_"Hey Celia, it's Lily how fast can you throw a party?" Lily states._

**JAMIE VOICEOVER: **

_"To alcohol! The cause of, and solution too, all of lifes problems._

**SCENE 2: JAMES TEMPORARY APARTMENT**

**Jamie waves as Lydia, Nathan and Haley drive off.**

_"And their gone!" Jamie shouts._

**Jamie answers his phone as it starts to ring,**

_"Hello?" Jamie states._

_"Hey boyfriend" Celia tells him._

_"Celia, what's up?" Jamie asks._

_"Well how do you feel about going to a party tonight, all of the parent's are going to be gone" Celia reminds him._

_"Okay, peer pressure wins this round" Jamie begins, "Where's the party?" Jamie finishes, adding a question at the end._

_"Lily's" Celia states._

**Jamie freezes as he can't believe that his cousin Lily is actually throwing a party.**

_"Okay...I'll be there." Jamie tells her._

**SCENE 3: TUGGARO RESIDENCE**

**Carlos and Celia are talking.**

_"So let me get this straight, Lily's actually throwing a party?" Carlos asks._

_"Yep...and I'm going" Celia tells him._

_"Why?" Carlos asks._

_"Because she's my friend" Celia says, answering him._

**Carlos pauses,**

_"Well maybe this is one party I should stay away from" Carlos suggests._

_"Your loss." Celia tells him as she is going through her closet._

**SCENE 4: TRIC**

**Madison and Desirae are talking,**

_"Okay so what's the big deal?" Desirae asks her friend._

_"Nothing it's just I'm kind of skeptical about getting on that stage and singing again" Madison whispers._

_"What you were great" Desriae assures her._

**Chuck starts to take some sodas away,**

_"Um Chuck!" Desirae shouts._

_"Yeah" Chuck states, turning around._

_"Where are you going with those soda's" Desirae asks him._

_"Oh...to Lily's, she's throwing a party...well more like I convinced her to throw a party" Chuck states._

**Chuck leaves and Desirae stares at Madison,**

_"That's what we'll do...we'll go to Madison's party" Desirae tells her friend._

_"Des..." Madison states, worrying,_

_"Will you stop worrying, what are you afraid of?" Desirae questions._

_"Jamie's going to be there" Madison tells her._

_"Okay so this is about Jamie?" Desirae asks._

**Madison sighs,**

_"I just want to get him out of my system, you know?" Madison asks._

_"And the only way to do that is to set your sights on another guy"._

**SCENE 5: LAKEHOUSE**

**Haley and Nathan enter the Lakehouse,**

_"We're here!" Haley shouts as Brooke and Julian round the corner._

_"Hey you two, Nate, Luke needs you out back" Brooke tells him._

_"Alright," Nathan states as he heads to the back door. _

**Brooke and Haley share a hug,**

_"I'm so glad that you're back to normal" Brooke whispers._

_"Yeah...me too, it's like everything was so hectic" Haley states._

_"Yeah and Especially with you finding out that Nathan never cheated" Brooke states._

_"What?" Haley asks._

**Brooke bites her tongue,**

_"Nathan!" Haley states, as she makes her way out to the backyard._

**Lucas and Nathan watch her,**

_"What's wrong?" Nathan states._

_"Did you cheat on me or not?" Haley questions._

**Lucas looks at Nathan, then he speaks,**

_"Hales...Nathan covered for me" Lucas whispers._

**Haley stares at Lucas for a moment then slaps him in the face,**

_"Go to Lucas Scott!" Haley shouts as she goes back into the house._

**SCENE 6: PARTY**

**Chuck and Lily are upstairs in her bedroom,**

_"I thought you said that your bedroom was strictly off limits?" Chuck reminds her,_

_"I know but...I had to think about something first" Lily tells him._

_"Oh yeah and what did you think about?" Chuck asks her._

_"About everything...I want everything with you Chuck" Lily tells him._

_"Are you sure?" Chuck asks her._

**Lily sits up,**

_"Yeah...I am" Lily whispers as she and Chuck start to kiss._

**SCENE 7: PARTY**

**Celia and Jamie are in the guest room,**

_"So this is where you would sleep whenever you'd spend the night with Lucas and Peyton?" Celia asks Jamie._

_"Yep, why?" Jamie states, asking her a question as well._

_"Well it's typically like your second bedroom right?" Celia states, wanting to make sure Jamie thought of it that way._

_"You could say that..." Jamie whispers._

_"Well I always pictured my first time with you being in your bedroom, so does this count?" Celia asks._

**Jamie smiles,**

_"Do you want it to count?" Jamie asks her._

**Celia and Jamie start to kiss.**

**SCENE 8: LAKEHOUSE**

**Lucas is sitting down in the living room, talking with Nathan.**

_"I can't believe Haley is really mad at me" Lucas tells Nathan._

_"Hey maybe if you take her down to that place where we used to go on boat rides" Nathan tells him._

_"You're right" Lucas tells him._

**Everyone starts to come into the living room,**

_"Hey who wants to come on a boat ride?" Lucas asks as all the kids go crazy._

_"Okay I'd love that come on I'll start the car" Peyton states as the kids follow her._

**Lucas and Haley are left in the house,**

_"You coming?" Lucas asks her,_

_"Nope...I think I'm gonna sit this one out, you know relax and soak everything in that's happening" Haley states, with sarcasm._

_"Okay...and Hales if it's any consolation I'm sorry" Lucas states._

**Haley ignores him and goes upstairs.**

**SCENE 9: TUGGARO RESIDENCE**

**Carlos opens the door to Madison,**

_"Madison? What are you doing here?" Carlos asks, he is surprised that Madison actually came to see him._

_"Well I just came to say thanks for helping me the other night" Madison tells him._

_"Oh...no problem" Carlos assures her._

**Carlos moves so Madison can come in.**

_"So you and Desirae, you guys back together?" Madison asks him._

_"Well we were thinking about just being friends for a while, just in case I have to move again" Carlos tells her._

**Madison sighs,**

_"Oh...okay" Madison states._

_"So you want something to eat...Celia's at this party and her burger's up for grabs" Carlos tells her._

_"Um...I'd like that" Madison tells him._

_"Cool" Carlos says as he heads into the kitchen._

**Madison bites her lip, she can't believe she is actually hitting on her friend's "boyfriend".**

**SCENE 10: LAKEHOUSE**

**JAMIE VOICEOVER: **

_"When we drink, we get drunk. When we get drunk, we fall asleep. When we fall asleep, we commit no sin."_

**Haley is going up the stairs of the Lakehouse,**

_"When we commit no sin, we go to heaven. Sssooo, lets all get drunk..."_

**Haley walks pass a room, that is only lit by the hallway light, but there is a person in the room.**

_"And go to heaven"_

**The person is revealed to be Victor, here to finish what he started.**


	7. The Way I Am

**"THE WAY I AM"**

(2X06)

**SCENE 1: LAKEHOUSE**

**Haley is laying down on her bed, she then hears a thud.**

_"You guys back already?" Haley asks as she sits up in bed._

**Haley leaves her bed and the room and goes down the stairs.**

_"Hello?" Haley states as she heads into the kitchen._

**Haley doesn't notice that Victor is behind the stairs that she just left from.**

**JAMIE VOICEOVER:**

_"Michelangelo once wrote...The greater danger for most of us lies not in setting our aim too high and falling short; but in setting our aim too low, and acieving our mark"._

**SCENE 2: SAWYER-SCOTT RESIDENCE**

**Lily and Chuck come down the stairs,**

_"We gotta get this place cleaned up!" Lily shouts as she notices everyone is gone._

_"I thought you said that they were going to be gone for the whole day?" Chuck questions his girlfriend._

**Lily sighs,**

_"I know but we better get started before they just imaginably pop up out of no where" Lily tells him._

_"Look would you just relax" Chuck asks, wrapping his arms around her. _

_"No okay I'm not relaxing...clean up seriously" Lily states, pushing his hands off._

**Chuck looks at her strangely,**

_"Lil...what's wrong?" Chuck asks her._

_"Nothing okay, just drop it" Lily tells him._

**Chuck hugs her,**

_"Somethings wrong, tell me what?" Chuck whispers._

**Lily is pulled into a flashback.**

**SCENE 3: ROE RESIDENCE, BEFORE LILY MOVED**

**Karen is standing in front of the wrecked house,**

_"Lily what is going on?" Karen asks._

_"A party what does it look like?" Lily states._

_"Are you drunk?" Karen questions._

_"Maybe just a little" Lily states as she giggles between every word._

**Karen wants to get mad, but she tries to understand the situation.**

_"Go lay down I'm going to get you something for your head in the morning" Karen whispers._

_"Okay, peace out!" Lily states as she is sober enough to make her way up the steps._

**Karen walks out of the house and gets into her car, she is about to pull out when all of a sudden one of the kids from Lily's party, who is drunk rams into her car.**

**SCENE 4: TUGGARO RESIDENCE**

**Carlos and Madison are talking and playing music a little.**

_"Alright see that was good" Carlos tells her,_

_"Okay what about this one..." Madison states as she begins to sing, "I wouldn't want to be anybody else" Madison finishes up, laughing. _

_"That was amazing" Carlos tells her._

**Madison looks at her watch, **

_"Crap it's past 10:00 I should probably get going" Madison suggests._

_"Nah it's cool you can stay until 12:00" Carlos whispers, reassuring her._

_"Okay" Madison whispers as she begins to think of more lyrics to her song._

**SCENE 5: LAKEHOUSE**

**Haley is in the kitchen making a sandwhich, when she hears something behind her.**

_"Oh my God, Victor!" Haley states as she turns around to the man._

_"You remember me?" Victor asks._

_"Of course I do, you're my husband" Haley tells him._

**Victor makes his way over to her and grabs her neck.**

_"Nice try you little bitch" Victor states._

**Haley has the knife that she was using for her sandwhich in her hands she then stabs Victor in the back and runs upstairs.**

_"Come back here Haley, you can't run!" Victor states as he starts to pull the knife out._

**Haley finds her cell phone and dials,**

_"Come on pick up Nathan please!" Haley whispers to herself._

**Haley then hides in a closet.**

**SCENE 6: JAMES TEMPORARY APARTMENT**

**Jamie and Celia are talking.**

_"Jamie there's something I need to tell you" Celia whispers._

**Jamie looks confused,**

_"What?" Jamie questions._

_"I slept with Randy" Celia tells him._

_"What? When?" Jamie asks her._

_"The night I went to see him at that hotel" Celia tells him._

_"Get out" Jamie whispers. _

**Celia immediately leaves.**

_"Damn it!" Jamie shouts,_

**Jamie makes his way up the stairs, to the bathroom, a takes another pill.**

**SCENE 7: LAKEHOUSE**

**Nathan is standing outside of the boat,**

_"Haley just called me, but then hung up..." Nathan whispers._

_"Well go see what she wants" Lucas tells him. _

_"I am, just to make sure she's okay it'll be real quick" Nathan states as he runs back towards the house._

**Nathan pushes the door open, but gets blow to the head from Victor and falls out.**

_"Poor Nathan came to save Haley...can't even save yourself" Victor whispers as he pulls Nathan's body inside of the house._

**Victor focuses on the stairs and shouts,**

_"Haley, Nathan's down here...but he can't save you right now on the count of he's on the verge of death" Victor shouts even louder._

**Lucas glances at the house and sees that one of the lights is flicking on and off, **

_"Oh my God!" Lucas begins, "Peyton call 911 now!" Lucas states as he starts running, hoping, praying he isn't too late._

**SCENE 8: LAKEHOUSE**

**Haley eases out of the room and then goes downstairs, then is pushes to the wall by Victor,**

_"I knew you'd come to check on Nathan!" Victor states as he pulls her leg._

_"Let go of me!" Haley shouts as she kicks him in the head with her free leg._

**Haley then gets up and stars running,**

_"Haley!" Lucas shouts as he burst through the doors,_

_"Lucas!" Haley shouts back as Lucas spots Victor upstairs._

**Lucas makes his way upstairs and Victor immediately tackles him and they both go flying back down the stairs.**

_"No!" Haley states as she sees their bodies laying as if dead._

**Haley makes her way down the stairs and shakes Lucas,**

_"Luke wake up...I forgive you...please wake up!" Haley tells him._

**Victor then gets up to his feet and is making his way over to Haley, she has no idea he is coming behind her.**

_"Where's Nathan?" Haley whispers._

**Victor then pauses and hears the creak of the floorboard and turns around to a chair in the face.**

_"Crazy ass psycho" Nathan states as Haley pulls him into a hug._

**Just as Lucas is waking up everyone comes inside of the house and Peyton rushes over to him.**

**HALEY VOICEOVER:**

_"Mark Rutherford once wrote...When we are afraid we out not to occupy ourselves with endeavoring to prove that there is no danger,"_

**SCENE 9: TUGGARO HOUSE**

**Desirae watches from outside as Madison and Carlos are flirting, Desirae then walks away.**

**SCENE 10: RIVERCOURT**

**Jamie is shooting basketball,**

**HALEY VOICEOVER/FINAL:**

_"But in strengthening ourselves to go on in spite of the danger"._


	8. Baby It's You

**"BABY IT'S YOU"**

(2X07)

**SCENE 1: JAMES TEMPORARY APARTMENT.**

**Haley stares at the apartment, she has packed her bags, she plans on moving in with Nathan. **

_"You ready to go...Hales?" Nathan asks her._

_"Ready when you are" Haley whispers as she places her stuff in the car._

**Nathan and Haley get into the car and Nathan drives off.**

**JAMIE VOICEOVER:**

_"When you lose a part of yourself to somebody you know It takes a lot to let get go. Every breath that you remember. Pictures fade away but memory is forever. _

**SCENE 2: RIVERCOURT**

**Jamie is sitting on a bench when Desirae comes over,**

_"Desirae Ragland actually comes to talk to me" Jamie teases._

_"Yeah, Yeah, don't flatter yourself" Desirae begins._

_"What's wrong?" Jamie asks her._

**Desirae sighs, **

_"Nothing it's just...I think Madison and Carlos are falling for each other" Desirae tells him._

_"What no way" Jamie assures her._

_"But I saw them..." Desirae lets out._

_"Saw them what?" Jamie questions._

_"They were laughing and flirting" Desirae tells him._

_"Oh come on Des. What 17 year old boy and girl doesn't these days?" Jamie asks her._

**Desirae swallowed her gut feeling,**

_"You're right I'm just a worry wart" Desirae whispers. _

**SCENE 3: TUGGARO RESIDENCE**

**Celia runs to the bathroom and throws up,**

_"Sis you okay?" Carlos asks her as he knocks on the door._

**Carlos then leaves and heads out the door.**

**SCENE 4: TRIC**

**Carlos enters TRIC, and spots Madison.**

"_Well if it isn't Madison Scavo" Carlos teases._

"_Hey Carlos" Madison shouts._

"_Hey" Carlos whispers._

**Carlos pulls out his guitar,**

"_So you wanna play a little?" Carlos asks her._

"_Sure what song?" Madison asks him. _

"_Well I was thinking one that you made up" Carlos assures her._

"_Your sure?" Madison questions._

"_Positive." Carlos answers her._

**Carlos hops onto the stage and Madison stares at him, she's starting to like him. **

**SCENE 5: JAMES-SCOTT RESIDENCE**

**Haley enters new James-Scott House,**

_"Look Haley are you sure about staying here?" Nathan asks her._

_"Of course I am...why wouldn't I be?" Haley asks._

**Nathan stares at her,**

_"Look there's something I've been meaning to ask you" Nathan begins._

_"Go ahead" Haley whispers wondering what it could be._

_"How could you just marry some stranger after 11 months?" Nathan asks._

**Haley swallows, she was hoping that this question would never come up. **

_"I was lost and Victor he was there...he comforted me, I never thought that he was a psycho" Haley tells him._

_"It's okay, let's just unpack and we can talk about these things later" Nathan states._

**SCENE 6: SAWYER-SCOTT RESIDENCE**

**Lily and Chuck are talking.**

_"Celia just called me" Lily states,_

_"And?" Chuck questions._

_"She just told me she cheated on Jamie...and he knows already" Lily tells him. _

_"Oh my god" Chuck whispers._

**SCENE 7: RAGLAND RESIDENCE**

**Desirae enters her home and hears a noise,**

_"Hello?" Desirae states._

_"Hey baby" Moesha states, as she comes around the corner with Skills._

_"Oh it's just you two!" Desirae shouts as she hugs them._

_"There's something we need to tell you" Skills begins._

**Desirae looks confused,**

_"Skills and me are getting married" Moesha whispers._

**Desirae is still then she jumps up in happiness and tears.**

_"I'm so happy for you guys" Desirae whispers as she hugs the two of them._

**SCENE 8: RIVERCOURT**

**Jamie is shooting basketball, then he notices that Chuck is there,**

_"Chuck, what are you doing here?" Jamie asks._

_"Celia had called Lily and told her that she cheated on you" Chuck states._

_"And now you're checking up on me?" Jamie asks him._

_"Something like that" Chuck whispers._

**Jamie chuckles a little,**

_"Look man you don't have to check up on me" Jamie assures his friend._

_"No actually I do, because Lily, my girlfriend, who happens to be your cousin and she cares about you like you were her own brother" Chuck states._

**Jamie begins, but Chuck interrupts, **

_"Let me finish, you see Lily told me how she lost her mother, and it was heartbreaking but I need you to know Jamie. I won't hurt Lily like I did those other girls. Lily's different." Chuck tells him._

**Jamie comes closer to Chuck,**

_"Look I know Lily cares and you care about her...but I need you guys to just leave me alone" Jamie states._

**Jamie then heads to his bag, opens the pill bottle and takes another before leaving the court. **

**CHUCK VOICEOVER:**

_"Happily ever after, That's how they want you to think it will be, But it's not, Not at all in reality, The deaths, the tears, the fears, the falls, Through it all we still go on."_

**SCENE 9: TRIC**

**Carlos is still playing guitar.**

**CHUCK VOICEOVER:**

****_"But…are we really actually moving on, or are we stuck in the shadows of those we wish to be like?"_

**SCENE 10: MADISON'S HOUSE**

**Desirae knocks on Madison's door.**

"_Desirae, what are you doing here?" Madison questions._

"_I need you to be honest with me when I ask you this" Desirae begins._

**CHUCK VOICEOVER/FINAL:**

"_And are those we wished to be like stuck as well?" _

"_Do you have feelings for Carlos?" Desirae whispers._

**Madison stares wanting to answer.**


	9. Cupid's Chokehold

**"CUPID'S CHOKEHOLD"**

(2X08)

**SCENE 1: SKILLS AND MOESHA'S WEDDING**

**Skills is standing at the alter as Moesha is walking down the isle.**

**JAMIE VOICEOVER:**

_"Douglas William Jerrold once wrote...After all there is something about a wedding-gown prettier than in any other gown in the world"._

**Moesha makes her way to the alter.**

_"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here to day to witness the day as a marriage is brought before the world..." _

**The pastor continues to speak.**

**SCENE 2: TUGGARO RESIDENCE **

**Desirae knocks on the door, and Carlos opens it,**

_"Des. What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at the wedding?" Carlos asks._

_"I already told my mother what I had to do" Desirae states._

_"What do you have to do that's more important than your mother's wedding?" Carlos asks her._

_"Say goodbye" Desirae states._

**Carlos stares at her, confused.**

_"What do you mean, say goodbye?" Carlos asks._

_"I'm saying goodbye because...Carlos I'm not going to come back to Tree Hill" Desirae whispers._

_"What!, but I thought we were going to try and take things slow" Carlos begins,_

_"Yeah so did I, before my bestfriend told me she had feelings for you" Desirae states._

_"What? Who?...Madison?" Carlos asks, knowing he has feelings for her too._

**Desirae turns,**

_"Yeah Madison and I know how much you care about her too" Desirae begins,_

_"I don't care about Madison" Carlos states._

_"Don't...Don't lie" Desirae whispers as she walks away._

**SCENE 3: JAMES-SCOTT RESIDENCE**

**Jamie makes his way downstairs,**

_"Mom...Dad!" Jamie shouts as he finds a letter, telling him that they were at the wedding._

**Jamie hears a knock on his door.**

_"Yeah?" Jamie states as he opens the door to Madison._

**Madison comes in,**

_"Jamie I think I messed up, really bad" Madison tells him._

_"Well what did you do?" Jamie asks._

_"I told Desirae that I had feelings for Carlos" Madison reveals the truth._

_"Oh my God" Jamie whispers._

_"I know and now Desirae's leaving" Madison tells him._

**Jamie looks at her, **

_"What why is she leaving?" Jamie questions._

_"I don't she said something about her life is being flipped upside down" Madison shrugs._

_"Well we gotta stop her!" Jamie states as he grabs his jacket. _

**SCENE 4: RIVERCOURT**

**Celia goes to the river court and turns when someone clears their throat.**

_"I thought you wouldn't show" Celia states._

_"Well it's like that you know, you call, I run" Randy states._

_"Randy it's nothing like that" Celia assures him._

_"Naw forget it, what's this about?" Randy asks the girl._

**Celia takes a deep breath,**

_"I think I might be pregnant" Celia lets out._

_"Well how do you know?" Randy asks her._

_"Intuition...I mean I haven't taken a pregnancy test yet" Celia tells the boy._

_"Yeah and why not?" Randy argues._

_"Because I'm afraid that it might be true" Celia states, tearing up._

_"I can't deal with this right now" Randy whispers as he runs back to his car._

**Celia stands there, devastated.**

**SCENE 5: THE WEDDING**

**Moesha, Skills, Peyton, Lucas, Haley, and Nathan are at a table when Jamie and Madison run over to them.**

_"What are you guys doing here?" Skills asks them._

_"We're looking for Desirae" Jamie begins,_

_"Why?" Haley asks._

_"Because she's leaving" Madison tells them._

_"Yeah she told me she had to go see her grandmother for a while" Moesha states._

_"That's the thing we think she might be lying" Jamie begins, but starts to crack up because his vision is starting to begin blurring._

**Nathan looks at the light headed Jamie,**

_"Jamie you okay?" Nathan whispers._

**Jamie collapses,**

_"Oh my God!" Haley shouts._

_"Call 911" Nathan shouts as everyone crowds over Jamie._

**SCENE 6: RAGLAND RESIDENCE**

**Desirae is in her room packing,**

_"Desirae." Moesha shouts as she closes the door._

**Desirae tries to speed up her packing.**

_"Desirae your friend Jamie's in the hospital" Moesha tells her daughter._

_"What happened?" Desirae asks._

_"I don't know yet, Haley's going to call me later on with the details" Moesha tells her._

_"Where are you going?" Moesha questions._

_"I'm going to go see an old friend" Desirae lets out._

**Moesha hugs her daughter,**

_"Sweety." Moesha whispers._

_"Mom, please let me do this...me and Madison, we're not friend anymore and Carlos isn't my friend with benefits anymore either" Desirae states._

_"Look, if you need to go see this friend in order to come back to Tree Hill, then you go ahead" Moesha states._

_"But mom what if I don't wanna come back?" Desriae whispers._

**Moesha just hugs her tight, wanting the hug to last forever.**

**SCENE 7: SAWYER-SCOTT RESIDENCE**

**Peyton enters the house,**

_"Lily come on we gotta get to the hos...pital" Peyton states, taking a long pause between the word, because she is witnessing Lily coming down stairs with nothing but a shirt on and Chuck is shirtless._

_"Peyton" Lily whispers._

**Lucas comes into the house and also spots the scene and pushes Chuck to the wall.**

_"Luke stop!" Lily shouts._

_"What the hell are doing in my house?" Lucas questions._

_"Look Lucas I'm so sorry" Chuck tries to plead with him._

_"If you ever come back into this house again you're dead" Lucas tells Chuck. _

**Chuck immediately leaves.**

**SCENE 8: MADISON'S HOUSE**

**Madison opens the door and see's her mother flirting with a random guy.**

_"Madison, God! How many times have I told you to keep your room door unlocked" Elizabeth states._

**Madison looks at her mother,**

_"Look I just witnessed one of my ex boyfriends collapse right in front of my face, and right now I'm going to go take a shower to forget the fact that one of my friends is leaving and I have no way in hell of finding her, so cut the whole mom crap cuz it's not working, it could work but you see the thing is you're a total bitch!" Madison tells her as she makes her way upstairs._

**Elizabeth stares, shocked.**

**SCENE 9: THE HOSPITAL**

**Nathan and Haley are talking to the doctor,**

_"Okay so what's going on?" Haley asks._

_"He over dose on pain pills, we're pumping his stomach" the Doctor states._

_"Is he going to be okay?" Nathan questions._

_"He should be" the Dcotor states as he walks away._

**Nathan puts his arm around Haley as she cries.**

**SCENE 10: BUS STATION**

**Desirae is at the bus station as she gets off a bus.**

_"Well, well...Desirae Ragland" a familiar person states._

_"Did you miss me?" Desirae asks that person._

_"You have no idea" Andre states as he pulls her into hug._

**DESIRAE VOICEOVER/FINAL:**

_"And just like that...your life can change in an instant, whether it be a life or death experience, an wedding, an epiphany, or one of those moments where you decide enough is enough I've found happiness"._


	10. In My Head

**"IN MY HEAD"**

(2X09)

**SCENE 1: TREE HILL HOSPITAL**

**Jamie is sitting up in his bed, he is feeling a lot better than he was yesterday.**

**JAMIE VOICEOVER:**

_"Lance Armstrong once wrote...Pain is temporary. It may last a minute, or an hour, or a day, or a year, but eventually it will subside and something else will take its place. If I quit, however, it lasts forever"._

**Haley comes into the room,**

_"You ready to go?" Haley asks Jamie, who looks up at her._

_"Yeah"._

**Jamie then slides off of the bed and and grabs his things and follows Haley out of the door.**

**SCENE 2: ANDRE'S ROOM**

**Andre is watching Desirae sleep in his bed.**

_"Desirae, you still asleep?" Andre asks her._

**Desirae shoots up as if she had been watching him all along.**

_"Not really..." Desirae lets out as she starts to get a weird look on her face._

_"What's wrong?" Andre asks her._

_"Nothing, it's just..." Desirae begins._

**Andre cuts her off,**

_"You miss Tree Hill?" Andre asks. _

**Desirae can't do anything but smile, of coursed she missed Tree Hill, but she was happy to get away from everything.**

_"Look I'm glad that you came..." Andre began, but couldn't finish._

_"Good!...Then let's do something together" Desirae shouted as she dragged Andre out of the room. _

**SCENE 3: TUGGARO RESIDENCE**

**Carlos is on the phone with Felix.**

_"Dad I've told you before me and Celia, we're good" Carlos repeats._

_"I just wanted to check up on the both of you" Felix tells him._

**Carlos smiled,**

_"I understand...talk to you later" Carlos states as he hangs up the phone._

**Carlos is hesitating to do something, he finally swallows his fear and grabs the car keys off the rack and heads out the door.**

**SCENE 4: THE PHARMACY**

**Celia is inside of the pharmacy.**

_"Can I help you with something miss?" a woman asks._

**Celia swallows hard,**

_"Um...where do you keep the pregnancy tests?" Celia asks her._

_"Far back and to the right" the woman says in a nice manor._

**Celia finds her way, thanks to the directions the woman gave her. Celia finds the pregnany tests and picks one up.**

**SCENE 5: SAWYER-SCOTT RESIDENCE**

**Lucas, Peyton, Sawyer, and Lily are all eating dinner, no one is talking.**

_"Peyton could you pass me the mashed potatoes?" Lily asks Peyton._

_"Luke hand Lily the..." Peyton stops mid sentence because Lucas has just slid the potatoes over to Lily._

**Lily slams her hands on the table and gets up, **

_"Where are you going?" Lucas asks his sister._

_"Anywhere you're not!" Lily shouts back._

**Lucas stands up and makes his way over to her,**

_"You're grounded Lily" Lucas whispers._

_"Excuse me do the terms you're my brother mean nothing to you?" Lily begins, "You can't ground me" Lily states._

**Lily goes for the doorknob so she can leave the house, but Lucas moves her hand and stands in her way,**

_"Watch me" are the only two words Lucas speaks. _

**Lily storms off upstairs and slams the door behind her.**

**SCENE 6: JAMES-SCOTT RESIDENCE**

**Jamie is placing everything back into his room and Nathan is at the door.**

_"How you holding up?" Nathan asks him._

_"Good, so far" Jamie replies._

_"Look I really don't want to overact, due to the fact I haven't been around much" Nathan states._

**Jamie smiles a little,**

_"You're still my dad, and you can spare the whole popping pills scenario, I've learned my lesson the hard way" Jamie said, referring to having his stomach pumped._

**Nathan sighed, he wanted to get something off of his chest he just didn't know how to say it.**

_"Jamie there's something you need to know...I haven't been honest since I've gotten back into you and Lydia's lives." Nathan whispered. _

**Jamie started to stare at Nathan. **

**SCENE 7: ANDRE'S ROOM**

**Andre and Desirae make it back into Andre's room.**

_"So what's next?" Desirae asks as she plops down on the bed._

_"What do you mean what's next?" Andre asks her._

**Desire looks confused,**

_"I mean what do we do now?" Desirae begins, "Maybe we should hit that swimming pool you were telling me about"_

_"I don't think swimming in a pool at night is a very good idea" Andre tells her._

_"And just why not?" Desirae states._

**Andre stares at her,**

_"Desirae why are you acting like this?" Andre asks her_

_"What do you mean?" Desirae, tries to cover up her true intentions._

**Desirae gives up,**

_"I'm just tired of all the lies...from Carlos and Madison" Desirae tells him._

_"Carlos and Madison? I missed a lot" Andre whispers._

_"They're not a couple" Desirae whispers back._

**Andre hugs her,**

_"Then why are you here and not fighting for Carlos?" Andre asks her._

**Desirae smiles.**

_"Bye..." Desirae whispers._

_"Bye" Andre shoots back as Desirae makes her way out of his room._

**SCENE 8: MADISON'S HOUSE**

**Madison hears a knock on the door.**

_"Who is it?" Madison asks._

_"Carlos" Carlos states as Madison opens the door._

**Carlos steps into the house and hugs a crying Madison.**

_"You okay?" Carlos asks her._

_"Yeah I'm fine...it's just a lot of things are happening right now" Madison tells him._

_"Any word from Desirae?" Carlos asks._

**Madison shakes her head.**

_"I brought this on myself" Madison states as she sits down on the couch._

_"What are you talking about?" Carlos states as he makes his way over to her._

**Madison continues to cry,**

_"If I would've never had feelings for you, none of this would've happened" Madison tells him._

_"Well do you have feelings for me now?" Carlos asks._

**Madison forces a smile on her face as she and Carlos share a passionate kiss.**

_"I have feelings for you too" Carlos whispers._

**Madison and Carlos continue to kiss, going to far, letting things get out of hand.**

**SCENE 9: CHUCK'S HOUSE**

**Lily knocks on Chuck's window.**

_"Lily? What are you doing here?" Chuck asks as he opens the window._

_"My brother said that you coudln't come see me, he never said I couldn't come see you" Lily states as she starts to kiss him._

**Chuck smiles,**

_"I'm going to get into so much trouble" Chuck whispers._

**DESIRAE VOICEOVER:**

_"Maya Angelou once wrote...The ache for home lives in all of us, the safe place where we can go as we are and not be questioned"._

**SCENE 10: BUS STATION**

**Desirae is at the bus station, ready to go back to Tree Hill.**

_"Hey you!" Jamie shouts as he is waiting in his car._

_"Jamie, what are you doing here?" Desirae asks him._

_"Andre would kill me if I let you get on another bus" Jamie states._

**Desirae smiles as she gets into the car and they drive off.**

**JAMIE VOICEOVER/FINAL:**

_"...I long, as does every human being, to be at home wherever I find myself"._


	11. If We Ever Meet Again

**"IF WE EVER MEET AGAIN"**

(2X10)

**SCENE 1: JAMIE AND DESIRAE ON THE ROAD**

**Jamie and Desirae are in Jamie's car and Jamie is driving.**

_"Desirae you still alive over there?" Jamie states._

**JAMIE VOICEOVER:**

_"Rowan Williams once wrote...A healthy human environment is one which we try to make sense of our limits, of the accidents that can always befall us and the passage of time which inexorably changes us."_

**The car starts to slow down and Desirae's head shoots up.**

_"I'm alive but your car isn't" Desirae states being sarcastic. _

**SCENE 2: CHUCK'S HOUSE**

**Chuck comes back into the room, **

_"So you going back home today?" Chuck asks her._

_"Why would I do that?" Lily asks._

_"I don't know maybe because your brother and Peyton will start to worry about you" Chuck states._

_"Well let them worry" Lily tells him._

**Chuck shrugs,**

_"I just wish there was some way we could like leave, you know" Chuck whispers._

_"There is" Lily shouts as she heads for the window._

_"Where are you going?" Chuck asks her._

_"Don't worry I'll be back" Lily tells him as she disappears._

**SCENE 3: TUGGARO RESIDENCE**

**Carlos comes downstairs and see's Celia.**

_"You okay?" Carlos asks._

_"Yeah...where are you going" Celia states, trying to cover up the fact that she's crying._

_"Oh, I'm going to help Madison and Peyton get set up at TRIC" Carlos tells her._

**Carlos grabs the car keys,**

_"Well I gotta go, is there anything you need to do?" Carlos asks her._

_"Yeah I need to call dad and tell him that I'm pregnant" Celia whispers._

**Carlos looks at Celia, shocked.**

_"You're what?" Carlos asks her._

_"I'm pregnant..." Celia states again._

_"Okay and how did that just all of a sudden happen?" Carlos, making it more of a statement._

_"I messed around with Randy" Celia whispers._

**Carlos looks sternily at her,**

_"Well does he know?" Carlos asks._

_"He doesn't want anything to do with the baby" Celia tells him._

**SCENE 4: DAVIS-BAKER RESIDENCE**

**Brooke is shown in her closet.**

_"So what should I wear to this banquet?" Brooke asks as she is looking through her closet._

_"Whatever you want babe!" Julian states._

**Brooke picks out a dress as Julian comes around the corner,**

_"Beautifil" Julian whispers as Brooke smiles. _

**SCENE 5: JAMES-SCOTT RESIDENCE**

**Lydia comes downstairs.**

_"Momma it's Jamie...the car broke down" Lydia states as she hands Haley the phone._

_"Thanks babe" Haley states._

**Haley places the phone to her ear,**

_"You and Desirae okay?" Haley asks._

_"Yeah we're fine we just need to get picked up" Jamie tells her._

_"Okay I'll send your dad" Haley tells him as they both hang up._

**Nathan comes downstairs,**

_"Tell dad what?" Nathan asks._

_"That the car broke down and Jamie and Desirae need a lift back to Tree Hill" Haley tells him._

_"Alright...we should be back by night" Nathan tells her._

_"Bye" Haley whispers as she continues to cook._

**SCENE 6: JAMIE AND DESIRAE ON THE ROAD**

**Desirae is laying on top of the car,**

_"So...why did you leave Tree Hill? Jamie asks as he lays next to her._

_"I don't know, I guess I had to find myself" Desirae tells him._

_"Well did you find what you were looking for?" Jamie asks._

_"Yep...and more" Desirae smiles as she and Jamie continue to stare up at the sky._

**SCENE 7: SAWYER-SCOTT RESIDENCE**

**Lucas is looking for something, he then hears the door open,**

_"Peyton shouldn't you be at TRIC?" Lucas stops when he notices Lily is at the door._

_"Oh if it isn't the runaway" Lucas states._

**Lily laughs, sarcastically, **

_"Yep and there's the reason why I did what I had to do" Lily states as she throws the slip of paper on Lucas's desk._

**Lucas eyes the paper.**

_"What's this?" Lucas asks Lily._

_"Wow, you really aren't that bright...I'm moving out...that's a contract that I need you to sign" Lily whispers._

**Lucas looks at her sternily,**

_"How are you able to save up for an apartment?" Lucas asks._

_"I used my college funds" Lily whispers._

_"The one's mom set aside for you?" Lucas states as he is standing up now._

_"Yep" Lily tells him._

**Lucas quickly signs the paper, he doesn't even recognize the Lily that he used to know.**

**SCENE 8: TRIC**

**Madison is inside of TRIC with Peyton,**

_"Carlos not coming out tonight?...I thought you guys had that thing planned?" Peyton asks her._

_"I'm being stood up aren't I?" Madison whispers._

_"It'll be okay" Peyton tells her as she walks away._

**Madison is left at the bar, her eyes then focus on some liquor as she swipes it and heads for the bathroom.**

**SCENE 9: JAMES-SCOTT RESIDENCE**

**Haley is sitting down on the couch, Lydia fast asleep.**

_"Goodnight sweety" Haley whispers as she lays a blanket over Lydia._

**Haley then hears a knock on the door,**

_"Coming" Haley shouts as she opens the door._

**Haley opens the door to a woman, who is standing there holding a baby in her arms.**

_"Hi, can I help you?" Haley asks._

_"Um...yes you can is Nathan Scott here?" the woman asks Haley._

_"No not at the moment, mind if I ask who you are" Haley states._

**The woman becomes embarassed,**

_"Where are my manors...I'm Miranda...Miranda Scott" Miranda whispers._

**Haley becomes frozen, shocked at what she has just heard, her eyes then focus on the newborn baby.**

**SCENE 10: BROOKE AND JULIAN CAR**

**Brook and Julian are in the car,**

_"I had an amazing time tonight" Brooke whispers._

**Julian smiles,**

_"Babe, could you hand me my phone" Julian states as Brooke opens the glove compartment and begins to look for it._

**Brooke stumbles upon something else, the divorce papers and they have Julian's and her signature, but she never signed, Brooke becomes furious.**

_"You forged my signature!" Brooke shouts._

**But before Julian can speak, another car crashes into theirs, flipping Brooke and Julian's car over multiple times before it comes to hault, smoke coming out of it, gas leaking.**

_"Brooke..." Julian whispers, apparently he was flung out of the car during the crash._

**The only thing Julian can see is the car, bent out of shape.**

_"Brooke"..._

**JAMIE VOICEOVER:**

_"Accidents happen, some we want, some we don't...we play our lives like their a game, thinking we get more than the average second chances. We take our lives for granted, knowing of the worst, but thinking it will never happen to us. We make our decisions based on the choices we previously made...the promises we kept...the lives we changed. But there comes a time when those choices are wrong...those promises are meant to be broken...and those lives will change. No one will know what happens after tonight...all you know is...you have to fight like hell to get back to where you're coming from." _


End file.
